This disclosure relates to a fixation unit that fixes developer onto a medium, and an image formation apparatus.
A fixation unit according to a related art includes a belt temperature sensor serving as a temperature detector that detects temperature of a fixation belt serving as a heating member for heating developer, and the belt temperature sensor is disposed in sliding contact with the inner peripheral surface of the fixation belt (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-161673